1. Field of Invention
This disclosure relates generally to financial transaction cards and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to displays for financial transaction cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of gift card displays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D622,763, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/429,308.
Various financial transaction cards (e.g., gift cards, credit cards, debit cards, and/or the like) are commonly available. For example, gift cards are a popular gift, and gift card sales increase every year. Currently, the gift card industry is valued at approximately one hundred billion dollars and is expected to grow. Typically, gift cards are issued by retailers with a specified value and allow a recipient of the gift card to exchange that value for goods or services. Often times, gift cards are given as gifts and can mitigate, for the giver, the anxiety and time expenditures generally associated with procuring a traditional gift. For example, procuring a traditional gift involves time spent in selecting, locating, and purchasing the gift. On the other hand, purchasing a gift card can involve substantially less investment. For example, a purchaser can select a store at which the intended recipient frequently shops. The purchaser can then select a gift card from a store rack within the store. Next, a cashier can accept value from the purchaser (e.g., money) and assign that value to the gift card. This process is generally accomplished through use of unique identifying features on the gift card, such as Universal Product Codes (UPCs), magnetic strips, quick response (QR) codes, and/or the like that are unique to each individual gift card. For example, the cashier can scan the unique identifying features to associate the value received with the gift card in the retailer's computer system. In less-common stored-value card systems, the value of the card can be stored within the card itself (e.g., on a memory) as opposed to within the retailer's computer system. The purchaser can then gift the card to the recipient, who may then redeem the value for goods or services (e.g., by debiting against the value associated with the card as stored in the retailer's computer system). Gift cards can thus facilitate the recipient in receiving a desired gift and minimize time and anxiety for the purchaser in the gift selection process.
Gift cards can be printed with a design and/or a logo for aesthetic or advertising purposes. Additionally, gift cards can come in a variety of shapes and sizes; however, most comprise a rectangular shape resembling a credit card for easy storage (e.g., within a wallet). At the time of purchase, gift cards are generally disposed on a flat piece of material, such as card stock, to facilitate placement on store displays. In some instances, the flat piece of material is foldable to form a basic envelope around the gift card at the time of gifting. Gift cards can be perceived by some as a less sincere or impersonal gift and directly gifting a gift card as purchased may aggravate this perception. Therefore, a purchaser may seek to additionally purchase a traditional card and envelope to contain the gift card for gifting, which may improve the presentation of the gift and provide room to write a personalized message to the recipient.
In 2012, approximately two billion dollars in gift card value went unredeemed. This may be, in part, due to gift cards becoming lost or forgotten as a result of their relatively small size. While some gift cards are provided with a basic envelope at purchase, such envelopes are generally made of a thin material and may not be capable of surrounding the gift card on all sides and therefore may allow the gift card to slip out of the envelope and become lost. Placing the gift card into a traditional envelope as described above may help prevent such loss by fully surrounding the gift card and increasing the physical size of the gift package, however, such envelopes are generally designed to be destroyed and discarded when opened.